Ce sont ces instants entre tous que je préfère
by Matrix97121
Summary: Deux jeunes gens amoureux par une simple après-midi de fin mai qui veulent juste profiter de la vie pendant qu'ils en ont encore l'occasion, oublier pour une fois l'extérieur et sa guerre qui prend de l'ampleur. One-Shot. James/Lily.


_Disclaimer : Évidemment, les persos et leur univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que les idées écrites dans cet OS qui sont de moi._

* * *

**Ce sont ces instants entre tous que je préfère**

* * *

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Deux mains viennent de se poser sur mes yeux, m'empêchant de lire mon livre de métamorphose. Je reconnais immédiatement la voix, c'est la tienne. Ton parfum arrive lui aussi jusqu'à mon nez, et tes paumes sont légèrement rugueuses mais chaudes.

Cette demande est tellement clichée que je serais tentée de lever les yeux au ciel si tu ne me les couvrais pas, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais trouvé ça d'une mièvrerie et d'une niaiserie sans limite, mais c'est toi, et ça en devient en quelque sorte... normal et amusant, oui surtout amusant. Alors, je me prête au jeu et sans bouger je te réponds en marmonnant un vague :

« Aucune idée. »

De là où tu es tu ne le vois pas mais un sourire vient d'étirer mes lèvres, pour une fois j'ai oublié les cours et j'attends avec impatience ce que tu vas dire.

Je t'entends rire, et soudain je sens tes lèvres se poser sur le haut de mon front, je frémis. Je sens ton sourire contre ma peau et d'une voix se voulant charmeuse tu ajoutes :

« Tu en est sûre ? »

Je me contrôle pour ne pas me retourner et t'embrasser, je voulais jouer et c'est ce que je vais faire !

« Oui. Quoi que... Tu es William, c'est ça ? À moins que ce ne soit Jeff, ou peut-être Geoffrey ? Non, c'est Amos, n'est-ce pas ? » Je fais semblant de chercher, quand je veux je suis une actrice pas trop mauvaise après tout !

« Non, non, non et encore non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Allez, je sais que tu m'as reconnu ! » M'implores-tu doucement.

Je sais que si je me retournais maintenant et que tes mains n'étaient pas posées sur mes yeux tu serais en train de me faire ta mine de chien battu à laquelle je ne résiste que difficilement, alors je préfère rester comme ça et profiter. C'est quelque chose que j'adore : te taquiner. Une des habitudes que nous avons gardées tu temps où tu me demandais une dizaine de fois par jour en redoublant de créativité si je voulais sortir avec toi, et où moi je te répondais invariablement non par tous les moyens possibles.

« Mais si tu sais que je t'ai reconnu, pourquoi me demande-tu qui tu es ? » Ma voix est faussement interrogative et je dissimule à grand peine mon amusement.

« J'ai envie de te l'entendre dire. » Me murmures-tu à l'oreille.

Je frémis à nouveau, je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de me faire perdre mes moyens comme ça. Mais je sais qu'à ce moment tu as arrêté de jouer, et finalement moi non plus je n'ai plus envie de continuer ce petit jeu. Alors je me retourne, tes mains couvrent toujours mes yeux lorsque je m'approche de toi, et tout contre tes lèvres je murmure doucement moi aussi :

« Tu es James Potter, mon magnifique petit-ami. »

Et je t'embrasse juste après. Tes mains quittent aussitôt mes yeux et viennent caresser mon dos, le creux de mes hanches alors que les miennes se baladent dans tes cheveux en désordre et sur ton cou. Lorsque nos langues entrent en contact, le souvenir d'un livre de métamorphose commencé est bien loin, je savoure juste l'instant présent. Mais la réalité nous rattrape, le baiser finit par s'arrêter. Je croise ton regard, il pétille, le mien aussi doit être illuminé comme le tien. Je me cale contre toi, tes bras enserrent mon corps, lui procurant une chaleur inutile en cette douce après-midi de fin mai, mais tout de même apaisante et agréable et je pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction. Tu couvres de baisers mon cou, je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de sortir avec toi, ces trois dernière semaines ont étés les plus belles de ma vie. Soudain tu désignes le livre qui git ouvert à mes pieds et tu me demandes :

« Tu révisais ? »

C'est une question un peu stupide, pourquoi me serais-je installée sous un arbre avec un livre de métamorphose à l'approche des ASPICS si ce n'est pour réviser ? Mais au lieu de te rembarrer comme je l'aurais fait un mois auparavant je me contente d'hocher la tête.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Me demandes-tu gentiment.

Je sais que tu es le meilleur de la classe en métamorphose, et il y a quelques chapitres qui me posent problème, et puis surtout c'est une bonne occasion de rester encore assise contre toi, alors ma décision est vite prise.

« Pourquoi pas, si ça ne te dérange pas je suis d'accord. » Je fais en levant la tête vers toi.

Tu me regarde, rieur, une petite brise ébouriffe tes cheveux, je te trouve mignon en cet instant avec ton sourire en coin, ton regard pétillant et tes lunettes légèrement de travers.

« Tout pour te garder près de moi plus longtemps »

Je souris, il n'y a que toi pour arriver à me faire fondre avec une si simple réplique. Tu te penches vers moi pour un autre long baiser. Je me dis que finalement la vie est simple, il suffit juste d'être heureuse, et avec toi je le suis. Je sais que tout n'ira pas toujours bien comme en ce moment, c'est vrai, dehors Voldemort s'agite avec ses Mangemorts qui sèment la terreur, des moldus meurent, une guerre se prépare et risque de prendre de l'ampleur. Mais là, en ce moment, assise sur l'herbe verte de Poudlard, avec toi à mes côtés et en cette après-midi proche de l'été je souhaite juste oublier un peu le monde extérieur et simplement profiter. Il a beau être en guerre, ce n'est pas un mage noir qui nous empêchera de profiter de la vie, au contraire, c'est ce qu'il voudrait qu'on abandonne, qu'on soit fatalistes et nous ferons le contraire, c'est notre moyen de résister, de montrer que partout il y a de l'espoir, que l'amour peut être un moyen de lutte, qu'il ne nous empêchera pas d'être heureux.

C'est égoïste, mais en te voyant sourire je n'arrive pas à penser à tout ce qui peut nous arriver une fois sortis de Poudlard, ou à tout ce qui peut se passer en ce moment dehors, dans nos familles ou ailleurs. Ou alors je ne veux juste pas y penser. J'ai toujours préféré vivre au jour le jour, et en temps de guerre si l'on veut être heureux c'est ce qu'il vaut mieux faire. Alors dès que nos lèvres se séparent je m'empresse de les renouer à nouveau, c'est un besoin vital et tu le comprends, je le sais, tu ressens la même chose que moi.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons passé à nous embrasser, mais après ce qui me semble une éternité tu me demande :

« Peut-être qu'on devrait s'intéresser à ce livre, non ? Tu veux réviser quels chapitres ? »

J'acquiesce, et je te montre les chapitres où je bloque.

L'après-midi s'écoule vite, on vient de finir de réviser le dernier chapitre. Décidément, tu es bien meilleur professeur que McGonagall, mais je crois que les baisers dans le cou ont légèrement influencés mon jugement...

Soudain, tu te lèves, me tends la main et tu me dis simplement :

« Et si on rentrait au château ? Il commence à se faire tard... »

J'attrape ta main et me redresse moi aussi, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres auquel tu réponds. Nous nous détachons finalement et nous nous sourions. Je te dis un simple « Je t'aime James », et tu me réponds un « Moi aussi, je t'aime Lil's ». Puis, sans paroles et pourtant d'un même accord nous nous dirigeons tous deux vers les portes du château.

À marcher lentement, ta main dans la mienne, ma main dans la tienne, nos mains mêlées, liées, je sais que c'est ces instants entre tous que je préfère. Et je sais aussi que peu importe le temps qu'il nous reste, que peu importe ce qui nous attends dehors, je continuerai de vivre pour ces petits moments à priori futiles mais qui donnent à eux seuls un sens à la vie.

À ce moment-là je ne sais pas encore qu'une semaine plus tard des Mangemorts tueront mes parents lors d'une attaque de moldus, je ne sais pas que tes parents décèderont lors d'un combat contre d'autres Mangemorts, et je ne sais pas non plus que nous mourrons peu après notre sortie de Poudlard, je ne sais rien de tout ça, mais, quelque part dans ma tête, une petite voix me dit de profiter de ces instants qui peuvent à tout moment être les derniers, et je le fait. Je vis, nous vivons, nous nous aimons et, dans les lueurs du couchant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**FIN **

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_


End file.
